With the increasing popularity of portable electronics, electronic devices are required to handle more functions and become more interactive. When a user inputs a request to an electronic device, for example, by providing a voice command or by gesturing instead of touching or typing on a graphical user interface of the electronic device, the user's interaction with the electronic device is similar to a human-to-human interaction, and therefore becomes more natural and intuitive. While some electronic devices recognize gestures and perform control actions based on the recognized gestures, these electronic devices may not be able to recognize a combination of different multimedia inputs that may be geolocation sensitive and perform control actions based on the combination of different multimedia inputs.
Conventional human-to-machine interaction systems exhibit a singularly defined behavior. Albeit modifiable by software or firmware updates, these human-to-machine interaction systems are not readily customizable by a user in terms of adding unique appearances and behavior of a preferred personality or a preferred character to the human-to-machine interaction systems. Moreover, these human-to-machine interaction systems cannot assume a swappable personality defined by the user and/or the machine, interactively communicate with the user through the swappable personality, and perform multiple control actions based on multiple different multimedia inputs provided by the user. Furthermore, these human-to-machine interaction systems do not dynamically adapt to the user's location and dynamically update their functions to receive and play location-based data and media content through the swappable personality defined by the user and/or the machine.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an interactive multimedia assistant device comprising an interactive core component with a swappable personality customizable skin that assumes a distinct personality for performing interactive communication and control actions based on one or a combination of multiple multimedia inputs, for example, gestures, an image input, an audio input, etc. Furthermore, there is a need for an interactive multimedia assistant device that dynamically adapts to a user's location and dynamically updates its functions to receive and play location-based data and media content through a personality defined by a swappable personality customizable skin.